We're okay
by dizzymeup
Summary: Hr/D of course! Both need attention, and Draco accidentally finds it in Hermione. R/R, you know the drill kids! SONGFIC!


**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco. I don't own Hermione. Damn I wish I owned Draco. But JK Rowling owns them, and any other characters brought up. I'm JEALOUS! The song is by Avril Lavigne (who I really don't like, but this song is great) and the song is called I'm OK. Anyways, read and review! You know the drill.

Early winter. Late December. 3AM. Chills and snowballs and gloves. 'Tis the season. Hermione Granger tilted her head up as the light snowflakes touched her closed eyelids. 'I'm all alone. I'm cold. I'm in love with a sadistic freak. Wow...sink any lower and I might actually BE the sadistic freak.', she thought. She knew this certain sadistic freak was known to come down here during the night and write letters to his father back home. 'Probably writing about how terrible Dumbledore is for being good . . .' she thought to herself. But alas, there was no sound around her except the sound of her thinking. She sat on the hillside by the lake that the first years sailed over to get to Hogwarts on their first night.

_I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now . . ._

The snow piled up rather quickly on this cold night. She could feel cold flecks landing on her hair and melting into her warm scalp. Hermione drew little stars and hearts in the snow around her, and kept her knees up to her chin. 'Transfiguration at 9AM...how will I ever wake up...ugh.'

_There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound . . ._

'How can no one notice I'm even gone?' Hermione looked around the castle to see if she could spot even a prefect realizing she was gone. But everyone was fast asleep in their dorms in their towers...under blankets...on clean sheets...she wished she was with them. But she had to find her love. Draco was always such a mortal enemy to her, he hated her best friends and called her a mudblood. 'Mudblood...he's a mudblood...just not by definition...yeah.', she thought to herself, smiling. Suddenly, a loud crunch noise startled her. It was the sound of footsteps on newly fallen snow. 'DAMNIT!', she cursed loudly in her mind, and hid behind a bush. It was indeed Draco, who sat down in her previously occupied spot.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you . . ._

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped out of the bushes. "Malfoy...it's late. You're not allowed to be here now. You're supposed to be in your bed." "Oh brother, it's the mudblood. Maybe you should run upstairs and tell your hero and the weasel about this. I'm sure someone will care...NOT." Draco was his usual cold self. Hermione didn't let it frustrate her though, and sat down next to him. Draco shifted a little away from her, but then came back to rest in a normal sitting position. "So what's your deal anyway? Why are you here?"

_I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face, is anybody here I know?_

"I feel sort of lonely...and I heard you like to come down here. I guess I actually came looking for you." Hermione was shocked to hear her own words come out of her mouth, and the look on Draco's face was astounded. "Lonely is my...middle...name.", he said, stumbling on the words because he was so shocked. "How could you be lonely? You've got Potter and Weasley to take care of you. I have two goons who I'm surprised can even read a book." "Sometimes I feel like nothing around me is familiar. The only thing that I can always expect is a sarcastic jerk comment from your mouth...maybe that's why I came looking for you. Funny, heh, okay well um, I'll be going now, bye!" Hermione got up and prepared to jet out of there, mortified that he wasn't playing along with her, but Draco tugged at her hand and pulled her down. "Please don't leave. I know the feeling. All too well."

_Cause nothing's going right, and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone . . ._

"REALLY?" Hermione asked, senselessly. 'The look on her face is priceless', Malfoy thought to himself. "Yes really, Granger. I'm not exactly thrilled with the life my parents have chosen. I'm a kid for crying out loud, and my life is supposed to be laid out for me already. I have a chosen path says my father. But I don't want to go down that path. I didn't choose it." Draco couldn't believe he was pouring his heart out to her. The mudblood. Not just A mudblood, THE mudblood. "Draco...have you ever felt like no one cares? And it's just you against the world?"

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, won't you take me by the hand take my somewhere new, I don't know who you are, but I'm, I'm with you, I'm with you . . ._

"Why are you acting like you know who I am?", Draco asked. He was beginning to get irritated with himself for being such a jerk, but at the same time he didn't want her to think he was really a soft guy. Even though he was. "I don't know who you are. But right now, I'm sitting next to you, and you have no one else to talk to. It works vice versa too. So if I were you, I wouldn't push it with the only friend I may have!" Hermione was getting brave. 'Here's a characteristic I've never seen in Hermione...I mean Granger...I mean the mudblood...I mean Hermione.' Draco was thinking so much he was confusing himself. 'Why is she acting like she likes me? Why am I feeling like I like her? I can't even imagine...a mudblood liking me. Dirty, filthy, wannabe witch blood...on such a clean, beautiful, perfect witch. DID I JUST THINK THAT?'

_Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out my mind. Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah . . . _

"Draco...you don't have to conform to what everyone else wants you to be. You've got to be yourself. The magical world needs you to show this sort of sensitive side to everyone else." Hermione rubbed his arm lightly. He shifted away from her for second, then shifted more towards her and grabbed her hand. "It's cold tonight. You don't even have a robe on...want to borrow mine?" Hermione smiled at him and her eyes sparkled. "No, that's alright, but thank you for the offer. I'll be fine." Draco took off his robe and threw it to the side. "Why did you do that, Draco!?", Hermione asked in a loud whisper. "If you're going to freeze yourself, hell, I might as well join in with you.", he laughed. They both giggled and held hands, staring out into the lake.

_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you . . ._

Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder. "Draco...can we at least be friends? Please? Even if we have to stop at just friends. I'm okay with that, I just don't want to fight anymore. I guess you're just misunderstood. Actually, I don't guess, I know you are. I don't want to fight anymore. Please?" Hermione sounded so full of thoughts but without a way to put them into words. Draco looked down at their hands clasped together, up at the stars, back out toward the lake, then into her eyes. "Who says we have to stop at friends?" She smiled and hugged him, and he held her like that while she rested her head on his shoulder. He laid down, and they fell asleep like that, not caring who would catch them in the morning. It was about time Draco Malfoy ran his own life. And he was going to run it his way. 'And I won't make any mistakes. No regrets...don't hold back.' He drifted off to sleep.

_I don't know who you are, but I...I'm with you._


End file.
